The power that lies within
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: Aliens have once again come to Earth and once again the Avengers are there to stop them but what they find out shocked them, they found out that the aliens were there for one reason and the was... Peter. The Avengers are once again thrown into a battle, will they be able to protect the Earth and most importantly will they be able to protect one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello this is my second story for Avengers and I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks (I don't own Avengers)_**

 _"We need to destroy these aliens before they head to the tower!"_ Captain ordered through the coms. Aliens had come to attack Earth again and were for some reason heading towards the tower. The city had been evacuated before the whole army came and the only people left were the Avengers.

" _How's everyone holding up?"_ He asked, slashing at one of the aliens with his shield.

"Doing just fine Cap." Tony said as he shot three of the aliens. _"Kid, how're you holding up?"_ Tony asked. " _Kid?"_

" _Uh-yeah fine."_ Peter replied, jumping onto one of the buildings and sticking to the wall as he dodged an attack from one of the aliens who had tried to slash him with his sword. " _Woah, their so cool!"_ He mused as he shot the alien with his web.

" _Hey guys, what are they anyway?"_ He asked the team.

" _They are called D'arkeriess_ **(a/n made up)** _, they are a race of the dead."_ Thor replied. Well that makes a lot of sense, Peter thought. They looked as if they had just awoken from the dead. They had ghostly pale skin that looked as if they had climbed and lived at Mount Everest for a year, and almost looked like skeleton. They wore dark clothes, that kind of reminded him from an alien movie that he once watched, oh and they have super sharp swords that they carried, can't forget that lovely detail.

" _Hey Cap, do you know when the Guardians are getting here?"_ Nat asked.

 _"Should be here soon."_ Cap replied

 _"Wait, they're coming? Are you guys serious? That's awesome!"_ Peter exclaimed happily as he jumped again onto a car and flung a web at one in the face and swung it at two others who were flown back towards a building.

" _Now's not the time kid."_

 _"Right, sorry."_ Peter flung another web at the aliens' sword just as he was about to slash Peter with.

" _Hey guys, more are heading towards the tower."_ Falcon said through the coms. Peter looked up at the sky to see him flying through the air towards the tower.

" _Alright, we need a plan. Rhodes, Wanda, Hulk, and Vision, you guys need to head to the tower and defend it the rest we'll stay here got it?"_ There were a few responds, and everyone got into action.

Peter was having a hand to hand combat with one of them after he webbed the sword away. He blocked a punch that aimed to his head and punched the other alien in the face that was stronger that was expected, and the alien was flown back across the ground.

" _Hey guys, more keeps on coming."_ Rhodes said, and Peter heard him making a grunt noise and heard a yell from an alien. Suddenly the wind seemed to stop, and he suddenly heard a humming sound and he looked up to find a giant spaceship proceeding down below.

 _"Hey guys? Did the Guardians of the Galaxy get a new spaceship?"_ He asked, shocked as he stared up at the giant thing.

" _How are we meant to know, they don't exactly call us all the time have a nice chit chats."_ Tony replied. " _Why?"_ He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

" _Well there's this giant spaceship."_ Here said, pointing up at the sky.

" _Alright kid, hang on we're coming."_ And not a second later, Tony, Thor, Cap, Nat and Clint had all arrived; the others were still defending the tower.

The spaceship lowered more to the ground and was just above the city when the doors opened, and a blue light beamed down to the ground right in front of them and suddenly two figures appeared.

Peter clenched his hands and his breath began to hitch as the light disappeared to reveal the trespassers. The first one was a tall alien, that was wearing what looked sort of like royal clothing? Peter wasn't sure it was all tattered and it kind of looked like rags and he wore a what he assumed was crown that had three horns that reminded him of Loki's crown. And the second one was shorter and looked like a warrior. _Must be a body guard or something._ Peter thought.

"Sorry, you guys. But we tried to tell your little buddies earlier that Earth was unavailable for an invasion, but they didn't listen, so it looks like we have to tell you. Earth is unavailable for an invasion today." Tony stated, walking a few steps forward.

The aliens said nothing, but just stared. They stared at them with their cold glared this sent chills down Peter's spine and made his hair stand on end.

"Who are you?" Thor asked also stepping forward. This time the aliens replied but it was speaking like a whisper, a ghostly whisper that was worse than the stare.

"Uhh, what?" Tony asked.

"They say that they're here for something."

"Well, we kinda already knew that." The alien spoke again in whispers.

"No, they say they want someone." This caught Tony's attention.

"What?" The alien spoke again and pointed to Peter. Peter's eyes widened and underneath his mask his mouth was wide open, and he took a step back shock.

"Uhh, w-why is he pointing at me?" He asked but was suddenly cut off as Tony shot a beam at the alien who was flung backwards into a building, the glass breaking around him.

"Sorry, but no one here is for sale, especially not him." Tony said, a hint of anger in his voice as he flew over to the Alien and proceeded to attack him. Nat and Clint following behind.

" _Falcon, get the kid to safety."_

 _"On it."_

Wait what?" Peter started but was suddenly lifted off from the ground and was being flown over the battle field. Peter looked up to find Sam carrying him.

"Hey! Put me down. I can help!" Peter shouted through the air as he struggled to get out of falcon's grip. Sam sighed and looked down at the kid.

"Hey, stop struggling, you need to get to safety." But Peter didn't listen, he kept struggling, he had to go back there and help.

"Hey kid!" Sam said as he looked down. "Stop it now, that's an order." But once again he didn't listen and kept struggling.

"No, I need to go back there and he-aaahhhhhh!" Sam looked down and sighed as he just realised what happened.

"Oh great. Seriously?" He sighed and chased down after the Kid.

Peter opened his eyes as he realised they were closed. He was twisting around uncontrollably through the air. Maybe he didn't think this through, he was way too high in the air than he realised. He tried to find a building or something to grab onto, but everything was t0o far away and then suddenly he felt something hard grab him under his arms.

"Kid, when I say stop moving, that's when you need to stop moving." He shouted down to him. "Stay down."

Peter said nothing, but he did as he was told anyway. He crossed his arms as Falcon carried him off to safety.

There was a loud crash in the building followed by a loud yell. The alien was flown across the building, smashing into desks and chairs, papers flying everywhere.

"What do you want with him?" Tony shouted as he flew up to the man, Thor landing next to Tony. The Alien replied in its whispering voice.

"Thor?" He asked and turned his head to face Thor.

"He says they want the power."

"Power? What do you mean?" The alien whispered again.

"They want the power that lies inside the boy."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." Tony said and shot another blast at the alien that was flown back again onto the street and Thor swung his hammer around in a circle and slammed it straight down on the alien. They finally thought the alien was knocked out called and Tony was about to call the others on the com when the Alien spoke in its whisper again and suddenly the blue light once again appeared and warped the alien back up.

"Thor? What did it say?" Tony asked, still staring back up at the Alien. It was a little while before Thor answered.

"It said it will return and this time..." He looked at Tony. "It will win." Tony sighed.

"Great, ok guys I think everyone needs to clear their schedules for the next few weeks." He said and flew off to join the others.

 **Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed it and everyone was in character that part I wasn't sure of and please review and thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter i'm glad you all liked the first one and thank you so much for the reviews and sorry if this chapters short but hope you will enjoy it. (I don't own Avengers.)**

Sam flew all the way from Queens towards the Avengers compound with Peter. It took a little while, but after fifteen minutes or so of flying they finally reached the compound without having any more incidents. Sam opened the doors of the conpound and placed Peter down in the middle of the livingroom.

"Kids safe, how's it going out there?" Sam asked into the comm on his hands.

"We're heading towards the Compound now." Was the Captains reply and with that Sam nodded even though the Captian couldn't see him, and looked up at the kid who was now pacing and seemed like he was trying to calm himself down.

"It's okay, it's okay, everything going to be fine." He kept mumbling underneath his breath as he

"Hey kid? You alright?" He didn't seem to here him because he kept on pacing. Sam was starting to get a tiny bit worried now but if he just found out a strange alien race was after him, he would probably be acting the same way as Peter right now. But he needed to get the kid to calm down. But he knew he couldn't have the kid panicking right now. He walked in front of Peter and put his hands on the kids shoulders.

"Kid, you got to calm down now, alright?" Peter had stopped pacing and looked up at the Falcon, the kid looked terrified.

"It's gonna be fine. Just relax." He removed his hands of Peter's shoulders but his eyes staring straight into Peter's, not moving but showing a great deal of concern but a great deal of determination. He had to make sure the kid was calm.

"Tony and the others are going to be here soon, alright?" Peter nodded jerkily, too terrified to even speak. "Everything's going to be alright." He removed his arms of Peter and gave him a nod. The kid seemed to be calming a bit down now and his breathing was starting to be a bit slower. He nodded back.

"Yep. Yeah, yeah your right." He sighed looked down at the ground as he walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle of the long couch, clasping his hands together nervously.

"Are the others okay?" He asked, looking up at Sam wearily. He hoped that none of the Avengers weren't seriously injured. Sam sighed, it wasn't annoyed as such but sounded more relieved.

"Yeah, they're on they're way right now." He said and walked over to one of the couches, sitting in the same position as Peter was.

"Don't worry kid. It's going to be fine." He gave Peter a small smile then he turned his head to look outside where, two figures were be able to seen flying towards the compound.

"Well, it looks like they're here."

* * *

"Okay, so what the hell happened out there" Tony asked the Avengers who were all assembled in the living room. They had all just gotten back from the battle and were now discussing the recent visitors who had decided to invade Earth. Peter was sitting nervously on the couch, twisting his fingers as his eyes wavered on the avengers who were scattered around the room. Black Widow was standing behind one of the couches with her arms crossed, her face was serious but Peter could see the worry in her eyes. Captain America (awesome) was sitting at one of the other couches, eyes glued to the table as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world but Peter knew better. He knew he was worried, they all were but this silence was really not helping at all. He wished someone would say something already, just say something-anything!

"So.." Captian started. Thank god. Peter really could not stand the silence any longer. He just wanted to get this thing figured out. "Those aliens... What were they called again?" He asked, looking up at the group of avengers.

D'arkeriess. They're a race of the dead but they haven't been seen in centuries." He replied, flinging his hammer in circles.

"Then why would they appear now, why here they haven't been seen in centries?" Antman asked, looking at the kid worriedly who has been silent this whole time. Thor shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Like I've said, no one has seen them centries. Who knows what they could have been here for. All we know so far is that they want some kind of power." He shrugged.

"Right. And for some reason that power is inside Peter? Does that mean they want his spider powers?"

"But why would they need my spider powers? And how would they even know about them?" Peter asked. He could not understand how they would know about his powers. Unless they have some sense power or something like that to track it then he didn't know.

"We don't know son, but we'll figure this out." Captian said giving him a small smile, trying to calm the boy down a bit.

"But how? We don't even no where to start." Hawkeye asked, getting out a can of coke and opening it. He offered some to the others but they said no.

"Vision? Do you know anything about it?" Sam asked, looking at Vision curiously.

"I have tried to find information on them but it seems like I can't." Clint sighed and frowned as he walked over and sat down at the single chair.

"So, we have no clue on anything about them except that they are one:" Rhodes began, and held up his finger, indicating it as one. "From space. And Two: They are a race of the dead." He sighed and walked closer to the group. "Well, that's a great way to start."

"Way to state the obvious, Rhodes" Sam said with a sarcastic smile.

"I was just saying what we know that's all." He replied, shrugging his shoulders but Nat elbowed him in the arm which Rhodey looked at her with his mouth agape. She stood up and put her hands on her hips and looked worriedly over at something. Peter followed her gazed to find Tony standing there, looking outside. There was a nice chilly breeze outside, blowing the leaves of the surrounding trees, in all honesty, Tony was probably not even paying attention to what's going on in or out, Peter thought. He was probably thinking of what to do, at least that's what he hoped.

"Tony? You alright? You've been quiet for these past five minutes." Black Widow asked who was sitting at the end of the long couch near Peter. In any other circumstances he would be excited that he was sitting in a room full of the Avengers but right now he anything other than excited. Which really sucked if I'm being honest. He just wished that it wasn't like this. That some aliens were attacking the universe right now, (A part of him thought it was kinda cool buuuuttt he was more on the freaking out side.)

It took a little while for him to reply, but he looked up at them and finally answered.

"I think we need to find more about these D'arkeriess, find out what power they were talking about and keep the kid safe. Good?" He asked everyone and they all nodded.

"But where do we start? You know, since no one has seen them. Is there any information about them at all?" Bruce asked.

"Well there might be some? There was some on Asgard but not anymore. But I think I know another place that there's information." He answered.

"Which is?" Tony asked. Thor was about to answer but suddenly was cut off by the voice of the AI.

"Sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asked. Tony looked up at the roof, looking slightly annoyed. Peter couldn't really blame him, they were about to get some answers here.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There seems to be an incoming spaceship near the compound sir." The AI replied. Tony looked at the avengers who were starting to worry.

"Y-you don't think, they're back do you. The aliens?" Peter asked, worried. How could they be back so soon? He thought at least it'll be another week or so but who was he kidding?

"They're seem to be five heat signatures on bored." The AI said. Peter's eyes lit up. He could feel excitement rising up in his chest. Were they they who he thought they were. He hoped so, that'll make this situation a whole much better.

 **Hi guys, hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was alright but thanks again for all the reviews :) and please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is chapter 3. i hope you will enjoy it and thanks :)** **(I don't own Marvel)**

Peter followed the Avengers outside. He covered his face from the dust as the wind picked up from the medium-sized spaceship which looked like a giant metallic Raven, descended onto the freshly mown lawn. Peter kinda felt a little sorry for Tony. He remembered hearing Tony complain to Happy the other day about it not being done in ages, and so they had it done yesterday. And now a ship from outer space has just landed on it, possibly ruining the lawn. Oops.

Peter watched in awe and amazement as the doors opened. He looked at the others who were staring at the ship. He was expecting to see the same amazement and excitement on their faces as he did, but their expressions were a little different. They kinda looked more annoyed.

Tony was just looking annoyed as hell, not really surprised by that fact, Captian America had his arms crossed but his face was more curious. That's right. He hadn't met the Guardians yet. Peter thought. Only him, Tony, and Thor had met the Guardians. This would be the first time meeting them for the rest of the Avengers. The others also looked either confused or annoyed, probably because they came late.

If Peter was being honest, he wasn't sure how he felt about the Guardians being late. It probably wasn't even their fault. They could've been doing a job on a different planet for someone else at the time the Avengers called them, soo... he wasn't too mad about that. Actually, he was kinda curious what the reason was though, I mean, they were people from freaken space. Anything could happen up there. Peter was honestly excited to hopefully hear about one of their adventures. Last time he was going to ask, but there was not really much time so hopefully this time, there would be a chance to ask about some of their adventures.

"I still don't understand why we are here." Thanks to his heightened hearing, Peter was able to hear him mutter it under his breath. Peter raised his eyebrow in confusion and watched as they started walking down the door and onto the grass. What was he talking about?

"Because we're nice. I've said this before Rocket."

"You also said something about being paid?" Mantis said, confused. Quill gaped at her and stared at her as if she had said something that offended him. He closed his mouth and shook his head, and continued in a high pitched voice.

"Pfftt, whaaaaaattt? I never said that..." He said, maneuvering his eyes nervously side to side.

"You did," Gamora stated as a matter-of-factly tone. Peter smirked as Quill gave her an annoyed look as if to say: 'Seriously, you're meant to be on my side.' but he quickly regained his fake innocent act.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, crossing his arms. Turning to the Avengers, a little quieter to make sure they just heard and added, "Seriously, I have no idea what she's talking about." He said, pointing his thumb at Gamora who rolled her eyes at him. Peter would've laughed as she rolled her eyes at that comment but he was too excited to say anything and also, judging by the looks that Mr Stark and Steve were giving, it probably wasn't the best of times. But he couldn't believe he was meeting the Guardians again, this was probably one of the best days of his life, siding with becoming spiderman, meeting Mr Stark, being a sort of a member to the team (still not officially confirmed, Tony said he needed a bit more practice.), and going on his first mission with the Avengers.

"Well about time you guys got here," Tony said, a hint of irritation in his voice. At that comment, Quill raised an eyebrow and his smirk disappeared and was replaced with confusion.

"You missed the battle, genius." He explained. An eight-book set wouldn't even begin to describe the shock on his face right now, along with the other guardians.

"What? Are you serious?" He asked. Tony nodded.

"Yup."

"Dammit." He cursed and then turned to look at Rocket who was adjusting his gun in anger. "See, if you hadn't taken that guys arm, we would've made it in time." He said angrily. Uhhh...? Taken that guys arm? That wasn't what Peter had guessed at all. He was thinking maybe like defending planets against aliens, exploring unknown worlds, killing androids-maybe he was starting imagining it a bit like star wars.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. The guy's arm was just sitting there and it was literally asking to be taken." He tried to reason, shrugging his shoulders and gestured his arms in the air.

"Why would you even take an arm in the first place?" Tony asked, completely baffled by the idea. Peter was honestly shocked to hear this too and a little disturbed and was even more shocked when Rocket started to laugh.

"Ppffft, because-haha-then he would only-pfftt haha-have one arm!" He laughed, hitting his leg as he explained. Peter guessed that he was feeling the same as Tony. Completely and utterly confused. It was plausible that it was shown on his face because when Rocket looked up he laughed even more.

Peter raised an eyebrow at him. He did not understand the point of that at all. Why would he even steal a guys arm in the first place? He looked up at Tony for any answers.

"I wouldn't worry about it kid." He mumbled after seeing Peter looking up at him. Rocket continued laughing for a few minutes before the Captian cleared his throat awkwardly and walked up to them.

"Well.." He looked down at Rocket, who wiped a tear away from his eye and cleared his throat. Recovering from the shock and awkwardness, Captian shook his head and looked back up at Quill. "We're glad you could still make it. We still need your help. The aliens that attacked us said that they would return and because of that and another reason, we need all the help we could get." He said and held out his right hand for the other man to shake. At first, Peter thought, by the look on his face, that the Starlord wouldn't rake it and just walk inside the compound and take a snack or something (last time they met that actually happened on their mission), but to his surprise Quill shook his hand and gave a small, proud smile. Or it was just a smirk.

"Thanks."

"Alright, let's head back in. Thor was about to tell us something about the aliens that invaded." Peter stood back a bit as the Avengers and the Guardians walked past together and headed back towards the compound. He trailed behind slowly, hands in his pockets, he glanced down at the grass not really paying much attention to what was happening anymore as he let he let his thoughts wander and process what had just happened.

So, the first thing that happened was one: It the, in fact, the Guardians that arrived and not the aliens. Peter wouldn't know what to do if they came back so soon. Honestly, he actually did not know when they would be back. Mr Stark or any of the others really explained what happened just the fact that they were after him for something. He would have to ask Mr Stark about that a little later, once things were cooled off.

And two: They were about to get a lead about the aliens and now the Guardians were here, that makes this mess a whole lot easier, they had more allies and back up now. Now he would 'hopefully' be able to go to sleep tonight without stressing over the fact that they were sort of outnumbered, although that wasn't going to really worry him as such since they were doing fine earlier and of course, the most important fact, they were the Avengers! But still, it is one less issue he was going to think about.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realise that he actually stopped walking in the middle of the lawn and was now only one left to go inside except for Mr Stark who had called his name and was holding the door, waiting for him to come inside.

"Kid? You coming?" He asked, tilting his head towards the inside of the compound. Another gust of wind blew past, rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees, and the curls of his brown hair. It was nearing Autumn, the tres were slightly turning orange and the wind was a bit chillier.

Peter blinked back in surprise as he looked up at Mr Stark who was looking at him carefully.

"Erm, what sorry?" He asked, shaking himself out of his daze. He must have accidentally zoned out too much. Maybe this thing was starting to stress him out more than he thought.

"I asked if you were coming in?" He said, slowly. Peter blinked more as if trying to get the sleep out his eyes and nodded.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry about that." He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders back and started walking back inside. He was only a step away from the door when something suddenly buzzed in his pocket, making him jump a little in the process.

Realising that it was his phone, he picked it up and on the screen was a picture oh his aunt May. Crap. He totally forgot to call her. He promised just before entering the battle from earlier that he would call her. He completely spaced.

"Uhhh-crap. Mr Stark, I'm-" He held his hand up to stop him from continuing.

"That's alright." He said, and added. "Good luck." He smirked. Peter gave him a slight glare of annoyance and pressed the 'answer' button ever so slowly as if it would somehow make the oncoming phone call go away, make it impatient enough to just walk away from him even though that won't, unfortunately, happen because it's impossible. So, the only thing he had to do was... answer the call.

"H-hey Aunt May, wazzup?" Great job Parker. Way to answer a phone. Whaat?

" _Wazzup? Did you just seriously say that to me, Peter? What the hell_?" He grimaced as she yelled through the phone. Great job Peter. That's how you answer the phone to your worried Aunt. _"I've been worried sick about you! You said you would call once it was over! Wha-I- Are you alright_?" She asked, her voice speaking softly, almost in a whisper. He nodded, but stoppee himself as he just remembered he was talking on the phone.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright. I'm sorry, I completely forgot to call you. It's just that-" He couldn't think of what to say. He couldn't exactly say 'Hey Aunt May. I just discovered that an alien race is after me for some reason so I have to stay here and try and figure out why.' Nope, that would definitely freak her out. He had to say something, but what?

" _Are you going to come home soon?"_ She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Umm, well you see May-" He started, clenching and unclenching his hands nervously. "I actually have to stay here for a while. We need to figure out something-er-about what happened at the battle and I need to stay here for a while because I could help with something." He said anxiously, pausing between the words.

" _Will you be back tonight."_ He sighed and looked from the grass up to the bright blue sky. "Ummm, I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged. Peter heard her sigh again. He hates it when she's like this; mad, worried, scared. He doesn't mean to make her feel that way, and it's not like he wants to but... he also can't just sit out of saving the world. He has to help. But he sighed and answered anyway.

"Y-yeah. I'll try to be back tonight." He said, realizing he didn't know what else to say but to agree with her.

" _Good. But please be careful."_

"I will May."

" _I larb you."_ He chuckled a little.

"I larb you to, May." He smiled.

"Be careful."And with that she ended the call, pausing only just for a second before she did.

Peter sighed again for what felt like the hundred time that day and stared down at the phone in his hands. The picture of May disappeared and returned to his home screen page (A picture of R2D2), turned off the phone and put it back in his pocket.

He looked back up at the compound to find that Mr Stark had been waiting for him still at the door and when he realised that Peter had hung up the phone was about to come in, he opened the door for the kid.

"Everything good?" He asked, closing the door behind them and walking back to the others. He nodded in reply.

"Yeah, yeah. She was a little freaked out but I think she's okay. She said I have to be home by tonight though." He answered. Tony nodded.

"Alright, we'll make sure that happens."

Peter walked back into the room and sat down on one of the couches with the other Avengers and Guardians in the room. Captian America was sitting in the single chair at the left end of the circle, on his right hand side on the long couch sat Clint on the end and Sam on the other end, his head leaning on his arm that was propped up on the arm of the chair. Bruce was standing a bit awkwardly near the kitchen, with his hands together, and biting his lip nervously and next to him was Scott and Rhodes. Vision was sat on the end closest to the Cap on the other long couch, sat a little forward and Wanda was sitting with her legs up to her chin on the floor. Quill and Gamora were standing near the window, Quill had his arms crossed and was looking slightly annoyed, Drax and Mantis were over near the bar, and Rocket and Drax were standing behind the couches.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked, as Peter sat down on the couch with Clint and Sam, and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. It was just my Aunt checking up on me." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I kinda forgot to call her after the battle." Steve nodded.

"That's okay."

"So, what exactly is going on here?" Quill asked who was standing near the bar.

"We were attacked."

"By what?" Gamora asked, curious. She was standing behind one of the couches that Sam (making him jump and look around as she spoke).

"The D'arkeriess" Thor replied.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. D'akeriess, pfft." Rocket laughed, sarcastically earning an eye roll from the Starlord. "They haven't been heard or seen, might I add, in centuries, most people think they're extinct. How could they have been them?"

"Because we saw it happen, dipshit," Tony said irritated, tilting his head at him a little.

"But that still doesn't make any sense." Rocket shook his head in confusion.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, I know that. But it's impossible."

"Excuse me," Peter started nervously, Awkwardly putting his hand up, and getting everyone's attention. "But why is it impossible for them to come here? Like, I get it that they disappeared somehow but how or why?" He asked. These questions had been swimming in his head for the last few hours since he first found out that it was impossible for the D'arkeriess to be even alive!

"D'akeriess." Gamora started her face not showing any emotion except in her eyes, there was an emotion, that Peter couldn't quite place. It looke a little like anger. Well anyways, it looked as if she was staring at one right now, wanting to kill it. "They came to invade planets-looking for something. No one was really sure what but they did. And no one knew what really happened to them, but," She crossed her arms and stood up straighter. "-They just stopped completely. They just... vanished." She finished.

"And that's why we need to go to Skoria **a/n made up planet name)** Thor said, standing up.

"Skoria?" Steve asked. "What's that?"

"Skoria is a made up place. It doesn't exist." Quill said, exaggerating his tone a little. Great, more things that are thought to be made up, Peter thought grimly.

"No, it is not," Mantis said and everyone in the room turned to her.

"Yes, it is. Yondu used to tell me about it all the time, it's a made up story for fools who are looking for knowledge to take over the universe or some crap like that." Yondu? Peter would've asked who Yondu was, but when the Starlord mentioned his name, he saw the sadness that had glistened in his eyes for a split second but vanished as he continued, so he decided not to press on the matter.

"But I've been there before." She continued. The Starlord looked as if she grew two heads.

"What? Since when?"

"It was a few years ago. I had to go with Ego, I wasn't sure why but he needed information on something. But I know it exists and I know where it is." She insisted.

"I believe her." Drax said, shrugging his shoulders. Quill just sighed.

"Fine. So, if there is a slight chance of it actually 'existing,' " He said sarcastically, quoting his fingers on the word 'existing'. "Then we'll go." There was a moment of silence that followed. Peter wasn't exactly sure what to say. So, apparently, there was a planet-what was it that Thor had called it again? Skoria? Yeah, that sounded right. So, Skoria, as the Starlord had said, wasn't reall, but Thor and Mantis say it is. Well, it was as simple as the maths test he had on algebra the other day. If Thor said it was real then it must be. At least that's what Peter thought.

"Ok. So, here's the plan." Tony started, clapping his hands together and pointed at Thor. "Thor you'll go to Skoria with the guardians if that's alright with them, not that they don't really have a choice anyway..." He muttered, earning a few well one shocked face from the Starlord.

"I would actually like to go with them," Steve said standing up. "Vision'll come as well." Vision shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, so it looks like I don't have a say in this matter." He said awkwardly, earning a slight chuckle from Wanda, looking up at him.

"And what we'll we do then?" BlackWidow asked. "If they're going with them." She said, pointing at Thor, Vision, and the guardians. Everyone looked at tony for aome answers. He didn't saybanything for a while again until it was a minute later that he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I think I unfortunately know somewhere where we can get information." He replied, slightly annoyed.

 **Hey guys here is the end of chapter 3. i guess its kinda a cliffhanger i guess but I hope you enjoyed and is enjoying the story so far. Thanks and please review. :)**


	4. Origins

**Hey guys new chapter yay. Just some quick notes there are more at the end but I wasn't entirely sure about the time lime at first but then I decided to not have infinity war timeline in here but then I thought about it more and I've decided yeah infinity war has happened but its like being a few months since it has happened and they've gone on different missions and that stuff during those few months and I wanted it to have it after infinity war because I realised the plot line has something to do with it so I'm like yeah gonna have it in. Anyway, should stop rambling now and let you guys continue reading the story ooh also thanks for the reviews so far also not a bad theory by the way miss mysteri and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far :)**

"D'akeress? Please." He scoffed as he walked around towards the bookcases; his cape swiped up as he turned. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Yeah, Sherlock? Well, newsflash it's true."

"Listen, if I had known aliens had come to Earth I would've, but since I didn't pick up any strange abnormal activities going on I didn't. So, there's no race of the dead. And there is no D'akeriess. Got it?"

"Docter, why is this so hard for you to believe. They literally came to Earth not to long ago, this morning actually, and we just need help finding imformation on them." She sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to believe us? It's been all over the news. On the internet and everything." Her hands flew up in annoyance, and complete confusion was written all over her face.

Peter looked at her, then Docter Strange and then back at Mr Stark, who was stitting to get even more annoyed, if it was even possible. Peter was sat on one of the couches in the main hall where all the Avengers were gathered with docter Strange. Peter decided to sit quietly for this conversation, unsure of what to say and was also freaking out about his in the same room as Docter Strange again. This was literrally amazing! Although if he was being honest here he would much rather have seen him again under different circumstances like with the Avengers from before. But oh well.

"Look. We're just here to know if you have any imformation any at all?" Strange loooked at the other guy who was standing next to him who had his hands behind his back and shrugged.

"Do we?" He asked. Strange sighed and pinched the brim of his nose. He didn't say anything then suddenly the room changed.

He wasn't back down stairs anymore he was in a completly different room. He landed on his but with a grunt. He looked around the room to find the others stumble over in surprise a bit as well.

"What the the-" Tony was about to mutter but then the room suddenly changed again.

"What the hell was that?" Rhodey asked, using one hand to get up from fallling onto the floor agan.

"What?" Strange asked.

"The-the room changing thing?" He asked, moving his hands around in exsasperation. Docter Strange gave him a look before rerurning to flip the pages of the book he was carrying. Rhodey throgh his hands up in the air annoyed, making Peter chuckle a little.

"What's that book anyways?" Sam asked, pointing at the book in Docter Stranges hand.

"It's a book that tells me the beginning of the universe and the origin of everything.

"Ok. Cool." He said and crossed his arms.

"Here it is." He muttered staring down at the page he stopped at. "D'akeriess, race of the dead-"

"Yeah, we already know that. Tell us something new." Tony said, interrupting. Strange gave him a look then continued reading. "Invaded planets including, Haraa, Ja'kleir, and Fuoko." He scanned doen the page some more and flipped towards the next page. "There isn't that much there. All the history on the D'akeriess had vanished when the dissappeared themsevles thousands of years ago."

"Great, so there's nothing," Tony muttered, sitting down on one the of chairs and rubbing his face in frustration.

"There's gotta be something though," Clint said standing up.

"There might be another book with something in it, let me check." He said and Peter really hoped he wouldn't do the room changing thing again, I mean don't get Peter wrong he totally thought it was super cool but it made his stomach do flips.

As if the universe had heard his wish wich provably could be true st this moment the wizard didn't do the room changing thing and instead, a book appeared right in his hands.

"Did you do that just to show of your magic?" Clint asked. "The doctor gave him a side glance.

"No." And he looked down at the book. "Now this book isn't really like any other book-"

"It's not gonna be like that book from Harry Potter, is it? Cause that thing was terrifying." Sam asked and the room gave him a weird glance. He took a step back and had a look of defence on his face that mae Peter wants to laugh.

"What it was terrifying. It had large teeth and everything." He shuddered, just thinking about the thought. Peter laughed a little but soon stopped as Strange started to speak again.

"This book will show as a memory sort of-a flashback. As soon as I say what I want to know it will show me but I cannot be certain if it will or not. "Well go on, open it." Tony ushered him standing up. He whispered something so quietly that even with Peter's super high sensered ears he couldn't herr it the only word he could pick up on was, he gulped, D'akeriess.

He opened the book and a bright blinding white light emerged from the book and they were all suddenly engulfed in the light. It took a few minutes before Peter's eyes adjusted and they were no longer standing in the house but were on some gravel or dirt. It was as if he was in one of those old black and white movies, there was no colour at all.

He suddenly yelped in surprise as someone had just run through him, literrally. It looked like a young girl, but there was something wrong- she was screaming, and running as if her life depended on it. He soon discovered it actually did as he yelped again as another figure ran through him and this time it was one of the D'akeriess. He stood back into battle stance, fists were up and were ready to pounce on it when a voice spoke up to him.

"That would be useless." The wizard said who was still standing where he was a minute ago. Peter looked at him confused.

"What do you-?"

"This is a flashback. You can see and here them but you cannot touch them, or talk to them or make any contact with them at all. They can't see you either." Peter stood back to his original stance but he didn't relax. How could he when this-whatever this was, was going on. It didn't seem right.

He turned around in a circle, taking in everything. He could just barely see at the corner of his eyes that everyone was doing the same thing, watching in awe and shock. He turned around to see someone run through BlackWidow as she was walking around, it looked like she barely noticed as she stared at everything.

As he looked, he could see mountains of buildings, in different shapes and forms, they were a lot different from the ones in New York-or on Earth for that matter. He thought it would've looked cooler if they weren't on fire. A crumbling building made him jump a little, he watched as it crumbled inside, dust flying up everywhere along with bits and pieces of it's building. He cringed as a memory of when the Vulture crushed the building on him at Homecoming, but he quickly shoved that thought away. Now was not the time. He turned around but instantly regretted as he was about to witness a a family get shot by the D'akeriess but he snapped his eyes closed just as the sound of the guns were heard. He clenched his fingers and quickly closed his eyes. Peter jumped a little as he felt something on his shoulder but relaxed a little when he realised that one of the Avengers put their hand on his shoulder; he thought it was possibly Tony. He kept his eyes closed though, he was too scared to open them now, too afraid to dind out what was happening around him.

"What's happening?" He heard BlackWidow ask from behind him.

"This was one of their fights," Wong answered. "This was also one of their last locations."

"What planet is this?" Rhodey asked who Peter could tell was walking near him. He opened his eyes slightly and almost laughed whne he saw Rhodey tried to kick a rock on the ground but it went right through it with him almost tripping over but straightened himself up. He faintly heard Scott snicker near him.

Peter took a deep breath and dared to open his eyes fully, trying not to glance at the area where that family was and looked up to find that infact it was Tony! He was about to say something to him when Docter Strange spoke up again.

"This... was their planet." Peter swivelled atound in him in shock barely registering the fact that Mr Stark had stumbled when he turned around.

"What?" he nearly shouted. He felt a small blish creep on his face as everyone stared at him, but he ignored them and continued. "Why would they be attacking they're own planet?" He gestured around him and watched as the D'akeriess ran up into the tall building a few metres infront of them.

"Now that was the mystery that nobody knew. It is said that the D'akeriess was raised by a strong and powerful being from this planet and were searching for something."

"What happened next then?" Sam asked who jumped back as a D'akeriee was about to run into him.

Well-" He was about to reply when suddenly a huge an explosion erupted from the building where Peter saw the other D'akerieess had gone into. Peter covered his ears and crouched down as the same light from before reappeared.

A few seconds later Peter blinked his eyes open to find himself laying on the floor. He groaned as he stood up with Tony's help.

"What happened?" He asked as he grabbed the side of his head, a throbbing pain was starting.

"You fainted for a second there, some of the others did too but they're ok. Are you alright?" He asked as Peter stood up, concern written in his eyes. Peter nodded, flushing in embarresement but quickly shoved that away.

"Yeah, yeah I'm all good. What was that?" He asked, facing the Docter, who was helping Wong up on his feet.

"I'm not entirely certain. Nobody is." He said. "That's about all we've got on them I'm afraid." He sighed.

" So, that's it then?" Tomy asked angrily walking up to him. "No, there's gotta be something else. Do you have any idea why they would want Peter?"

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't be much of a help."

"Sorry?" He asked outraged. "Listen here you little-"

"Tony. Calm down." BlackWidow said holding her hands in a placated way, sensing an argument coming on. "We'll figure something out," Tony said something in reply, but Peter couldn't here him. His Spidey senses had suddenly gone off, but he didn't know why. He looked around quickly for any signs of danger but there seemed to be none.

"Hey Peter, are you ok?" Scott asked suddenly standing up to walk over to him slowly. Peter ignored him but continued to dart his eyes around every spot of the room, trying to find the danger.

"Hey, Tony somethings wrong with Peter?" He shouted to Tony and Tony stopped arguing with Natasha and quickly walked over to him.

"Kid what's the mat-"

"Somethings coming," Peter said. He felt it. It was coming from the South, something very large and very heavy and it was moving way too fast.

Suddenly, as if it was happening in slowmotion. Something big shot through the corner of the building heading straight towards Peter, Tony and Scott. Tony grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pushed him out of the way, landing on the floor with a grunt. On the other side, Scott dived out of the way at the same time.

Peter glanced up.

The-uuhhh-whatever the thing was shot through to the other side and crashed into the street, sending people into a panic.

Peter stood up with the help of Tony and looked around at the place. Half of it was now in dust and rubble making Peter sneeze.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked, getting up of the ground from where he had dived. Clint jumped on a piece of rubble and looked at the thing and shrugged

"No idea. Let's go find out." He said and he ran off toeards the thing that had blasted them.

Peter's ears were ringing, but not too much like it had when he fought the Vulture-god, he just kept popping up in Peters mind today didn't he? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to face Mr Stark.

"You alright kid?" Mr Stark asked again. He nodded in a sort of daze and looked back at the thing and replied.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." He swallowed nervously and looked at the large, gaping hole that looked as if a truck had just rammed through in and asked. "What was that?"

"Like ArrowHead said, let's go find out." He said and called out to F.R.I.D.A.Y and his suit was forming on him and he took of with Peter following behind him.

LineBreak

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Ah, yes." He sighed from the sit.

"Alright fine, but just make sure you don't crash into anything alright? I can't aford this thing to be scratched." Thor gave him a confused look and then back at the window.

The Starlord looked at him one more time before going over to Gamora who was pushing some buttons on her sit, probably just checking they're on the right track, Quill thought which was weird since that place doesn't exist. He still didn't understand why they were going but unfortantely for him if he didn't trust them Gamora would have his head.

"Are you sure these are the right cordinates?" Quill asked Thor, looking down at the map he gave him. Thor looked down at it from where he was standing next to him and nodded.

"Yes, I am sure." Quill rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am sure." He mimicked quietly in a deep voice.

"What did you say?" He asked, curiously looking back at him. It looked like he really hadn't heard what he said so Quill back tracked it.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all."

"He said what you said," Mantis asked from behind him. Quill gave her a 'are you serious look?' butput his 'innocent' face back on.

"No, no I didn't. Why would I say that? I said nothing." Complete utter lies.

"Why would you say the word 'nothing?'" Drax asked from down in his seat, he looked like he had been startled awake again, wait, had he seriously been asleep for this whole time? Welp, that's Drax for ya. Quill sighed and rubbed his eyes on annoyence.

"Gamora, you agree with me right?" Gamora who was singing along to the song and stopped and looked up at him.

"No, I heard." He looked back ip at the window, annoyed.

"Great." He sighed. "Great team I have."

"I am Groot."

"It was retoricle Groot and put that thing away seriously how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I am Groot."

"No, put it away right now not after the next level."

"I am groot."

"Whoah, what? What have we told you about language huh?: The Gaurdians and Thor looked at Groot in shock who looked back down at his game and ignored the rest of them.

"Is he always this grouchy?" Thor asked.

"Lately, yes. it's always about that pain in the ass game." Rocket grumbled from his sit.

"Space radars? How did he come across this game? I haven't seen this in a while." Cap said walking towards where Groot was and peering down at the game. Groot didn't reply.

"I built it for him," Quill answered. "And regretted it immediately."

"Hey. Don't get all the credit. I helped." Rocket said, annoyed, pointing a finger at himself. Peter looked at him, his smirk of pride was replaced with a grim line of annoyence.

"You did one thing and that was passing me a screwdriver."

"I helped with way more of that, you were the one who passed me the screwdriver, screwdriver boy." Hs sneered back. Peter shook his head in confusion and moved his hands. ScrewDriver boy? What?

"Screwdriver boy? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I am Groot."

"Seriously Groot? No, you cannot have a word in this, you wouldn't listen to me so I'm not going to listen to you."

"I am Groot."

"Still not listening." Gamora sighed, and rubbed her forehead, feeling a slight headache coming on.

"Come on you guys. No fighting. We don't have time for this." She said. The two boys stopped Peter, giving Groot one last look as if to say 'I'm watching you' before rurning back to facing the window.

Quill decided to focus on other things than Groot at the moment, like more important things. One is the fact that he had Captian freakin America on his ship! He literally could not believe it. When he was younger he had heard tales about him and read the comics and now he has actually met the dude! This was so awesome.

His mind then changed directions from Captian America towards the matter at hand. The D'akeriees. They say that th ey invaded Earth, but that's impossible because they went into existintion a few thousands of years ago. Maybe they got the aliens name wrong? Maybe.

"Hey, are you guys sure that it was the D'akerieess? I mean, maybe they could've looked like them but they were different?" He asked.

"Nope. They were them, I know what they look like and they were definitly them." Thor replied a hint of annoyence in his voice, Peter could just here the roll of his eyes from behind him. Jeeze, he was only asking.

"What is your problem Quill?" Drax asked, biting into a chip. He didn't reply, but instead, he decided to focus on the map that was laying down next to him on the arm of the chair.

It was a map of the planets that Thor had drawn, ot wasn't really useful since it looke like squibbles to him, but at least they had hi mm in person, unfortunately. Man, Quill really didn't like the guy. He didn't know why but he just didn't. Well anyways, apparently it doesn't take too long to get there and it is still in Midgard even if it is there. Quill knew it wasn't real, he knew it. This was just a big waste of ti-

"We are nearly there," Mantis said, looking up from her screen.

He looked up at her confused then back at the window and there he could see a giant planet. It was like really big, bigger than Terrain and probably bigger than Jupiter itself!

"Is that it?" He asked and Thor nodded. "Are you sure? I mean, it could be a completly different pla-"

"No, that is the one." He said, voice rasiing with a little frustraition making Quill shut his mouth.

LineBreak

Quill landed the ship down on a cobblestone road and opened the hatch and everyone filed out. Once they were outside, he took in the view-it was-well-it was rustic? He wasn't wuit sure he had the words for it, but just wow. It was like a frozen wasteland, abandoned almost as if it was forgotten. There was no sign of life forms, no different type o speaking-nothing. The only sound that could be heard was from the wailing wind that had picked up.

"So, this is it?" He asked unsurely, his words echo through the planet again Thor nodded. Man, this guy was really pissing him off.

"So, where do we need to go?" Cap asked, crossing his arms and walking to stand next to Quill.

Thor points up ahead and there through the old town was a giant, old comcrete building. It almost looked like a castle out of a Fairy tale except it was more creepy and old lokinf and less sparkly-very less sparkly. It was like walking into a horror movie.

It was big, it had two columns at the front with what looked like old decerations on it but had been ripped of overtime. The columns held a balcony on the top, which was unoccupied at the moment with nothing but two statues at either end of it, statues of something he wasn't sure of. The roof had stone roses at the top, some of the petals had fallen of and some were now in half on the ground or had dissappeared. On the balcony there was a picture of a star, the top point had been ripped off and the left point had completly dissapeared as if it wondered of to a mich less boring place or something.

"I can't seem to pick up any life forms of any kind around here, but my senses are up. We must be careful." Vision said flying up to them, his head turning very slowly as if something were to jump out on them. The Cap nodded

"Let's move." He ordered and they immedietly did. They walked through the old abandoned town in silence, except for Groot who was still playing that bloody game that he told him not to but he chose to let it go at the moment and talk to him later after this mess was cleaned up.

Quill looked back at Gamora who had was looking at the houses, no emtion in her eyes although Quill could detect a little curiousity. Be decided to walk go and walk next to her. He nudged her elelbow a little when she didn't seem to notice him.

"Hey. You alright?" She jumped a little and turned to him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." Quill was about to ask something else but was cut off.

"We're here," Cap said and the group stopped.

"Still no lifeforms showing. I suggest we should still move catiously th-" Vision was saying, but he was cut off by a loud-battle yell and then suddenly Drax was running inside full-force with both of his knives out! Umm, what?

"Oi DRAX! What the hell are you doing?" Quill shouted, but Drax ignored him as he continued to run inside the building.

"Should we do the same thing?" Mantis asked.

"Not exactly like that," Quill replied. He aighed and jogged ahead a little with the others following him (Groot miraculously hadn't looked up from his game, also started running afrer them).

"Why is he running? He doesn't need to?" Thor shouted who was behind Quill.

"It's Drax! It's what he doe-well what we all do I guess." He said, tilting his head a little as he realised they weren't great with following plans so he just ran ahead as well and shouted.

"I hope they realise that there's actually nothing inisde there to attack." Vision muttered to Cap.

LineBreak

Bang! Peter dodged another bullet that was aimed at him. Once he and the other Avengers had gone outside to find out what it was, a whole bunch of different aliens had appeared from it and started attacking. At first, he and AntMan had helped the surrounding citezens escape while the other Avengers were fighting them off. He helped a family get out of a building that started collapsing after the ship had hit it then he joined in the battle.

He shot a web at one of the aliens, it wrapped around it and using all his strength, he lifted him of the ground and spun it around a few times then flung it of into the air, landing on the ground with a thud, clearly knocked out.

"Pete? How' you holding up?" Tony asked through the comms. Peter dodged a punch to the head and then punched the other alien back and was now in a fist fight.

"I-I'm alright." He replied, back flipping and dodging another punch. He punched out his right arm, landing a head punch on the alien, making it make a weird noise before it's eyes rolled back and it collapsed.

"I'm alright." He said again, breathing a sigh of relief as he lent on his knees, taking in deep breaths.

Suddenly his spidey sense went of, it was strong making him grunt a little but he fought throught it and turned around to find an alien behind him. He shot another web at it; twisting it in a web, he threw it up in the air and into an abandoned building nearby.

A noise nearby got his attention and he turned around again to find the exact same spaceship as before land.

"Uhhh, hey guys?" He said through the comms, " I think there's more coming." He hated being right. As soon as the ship landed and the doors opened, more and more aliens spilled out of it and headed towards his direction.

"Oh shit." He muttered and swung his web onto one of the buildings and started swinging away.

"Hey guys, need a little hand over here." He grunted as he shot a web at one of the alien's guns and swung it away.

"Hang on Kid," Tony replied. "We're coming. Antman, Flacon, you free?"

"On it," Antman said.

"Coming," Falcon replied and not a minute later Peter could here a woosh of wings and above him, Falcon appeared.

"Hey, guys." Peter smiled.

"Hey there kid, let's get this show on the road," Antman said making Peter jump a little as Antman said and jumped of his arm and ran toward the sqarm of aliens.

The aliens growled as they ran forwad, there mouths twisted and they held there guns infront of them. Peter gulped and watched as Sam flew down and watch as he smashed a few aliens with his wings and watch as (he was assuming it was Antman) a couple of aliens flipped over nothing and falling onto the ground. Peter couldn't help but laugh.

Peter watched as all the aliens were knocked down by Sam and Scott and smiled as they walked over to make sure he was alright.

"Thanks, guys"

" No problem kid." Scott said going and suddenly going into 'dad' mode. "You alright?" He nodded.

"Yep." Sam sighed with relief.

"Good. Because if you weren't than Tony would've had a heart attack if you weren't." He said making Peter laugh but he suddenly stopped. Sam and Scott both gave him weird looks at the kid but he didn'r answer any of their concerned questions as he was to busy looking around the area. His sense was going heywire again but this was ten times worse. He clenched his head from the pain as it grew more and more and he could he Sam or Scott (he couldn't really tell which one.) talking through the comms and something about Mr Stark. He was probably telling him what was wrong and then suddenly it stopped. The pain in his head stopped but he could tell something was wrong and instinctively he turned around.

There stood this giant-ass alien. It was seriously giant, it was bigger than the Hulk but smaller than when Antman turns into giant Antman and it was holding a gun at him and his eyes widened with shock.

"Kid!" Antman shouted and he and Sam had both grabbed his arms and pulled him back behind them and they got into battle stance.

The alien said something in their language that Peter couldn't understand and he nudged his gun in a way that told them to move out of the way like they did movies.

"Hey, tall-guy we can't understand you." Flacon said.

"Move aside and give me the boy." It said in English only this time it was much more creepier.

"Pfft, as if," Sam said and flew into the air and charged at it but he was knocked aside by the alien.

"SAM!" Peter and Antman shouted and this time Scott ran towards the guy without shrinking or growing but was also knocked over by the alien.

Peter gulped and took a step back as it came closer. And he took another step back as it got closer again and then another step and his pace got quicker and quicker as it's got quicker and quicker and his breath hitched as he fully staryed running backwards, away from it.

"Uhhh, Mr Stark? I need some help here." He said in a panicky voice as he kept his pace and his eyes never leaving the aliens.

"Hang on kid, I'm coming." A concerned voice replied hurriedly. "I'll be there in one minute." That one minute felt like an eternity to Peter. The alien was coming closer and closer and Peter frantically searched for a way out but he couldn't find anything to swing to, so he kept stumbling back.

Literally a minute later, he heard the sound of the ironmam repulsors from a distance and instantly knew that it was Tony.

Mr stark landed next Peterwhere they stood in the middle of the street. This didn't phase the alien one bit as it kept walking closer getting quicker and quicker each time. Man, they should rename these aliens to creepazoids instead.

It reached out his paley, slimy gross hand towarss Peter before a loud noise vame and the alien blew up right in front of them, blue guts flying everywhere and on Peter and Tony.

"Ugghh." Peter moaned and flicked some of his fingers. "Gross."

"That's the last of them. For now." Mr stark muttered before turning to face Peter. "You alright kid?" He asked concern filling his voice and peter nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I'm all good except for being really grossed out by that." He laughed nervously and tony nodded turningback to face a knocked out Sam and Scott.

"We should getthese guys some help and regroup. We need a safer place to stay, let's head back to the tower." He said to Peter and through the comm. Peter helped Mr Stark with Sam and Scott before flying back to meet the others.

 **Hey guys new chapter sorry for it being so long, it was just kinda hard writing this chapter cause I was worried about not writing the gaurdians of the galaxy in their characters or something if that made sense and also i hope this chapter wasn't confusing because I was re-reading it and I wasn't entirely sure but yay new chapter. thanks for reading tough and tell me what you think of it so far.**

 **Also, I wanted to put this at the end because it was so sad what happened to stan leeI couldn't blieve it.**

 **Rest in Peace Stan Lee.**


End file.
